A Xiaolin and Lyoko Problem
by ThatOneGirlWithADream
Summary: In China, the Xiaolin dragons are the elemental dragons that collect Shen Gong Wu and fight off the Heylin enimies. In France, 7 students are warriors in a virtual world that fight against a dangerous virus. When on an unexpected journey, the two teams meet at a time where XANA and the Heylin forces join as one. Will the two teams join as one to fight, or will chaos and madness for
1. Serena

Name: Serena Jackson

Element: Shen Gong Wu

Fanfic: XS

Country: Australia

Hair and Eye color: Reddish orange and hazel-ish eyes

Height and Age: smaller that Rai and middle of 13's

Extras: can sense wu, is Jack's sister, goes Heylin w/ Omi, Defense force feild, katana of Defense, Shapeshift Amulet, Master's Glove and can do Wu powers


	2. Amari (still thinking of last na

Name: Amari _ (still thinking of last name)

Element: Lightning

Fanfic: XS

Country: Africa

Hair and eyes: Almond, curly hair and brown eyes

Height and age: a bit taller than Raimundo, in early 14's

Extras: Energy Combo Lightning, Eye of Dashi, Wudai Venus Lightning, Thor's Hammer, Zeus' Bolt Lightning


	3. Flora

Name: Flora Domingo Moreno Valdes

Fanfic: CL

Country: Mexico (Has grandma in Spain)

Hair: Long, black hair dyed blue till halfway

Height: A bit taller than Odd

Crush: Odd

Lyoko Look/Powers: Green suit w/ blue hair (all the way) and nature powers


	4. Noah

Name: Noah Thompson

Fanfic: CL

Country: Europe

Hair: Light brown

Height: A bit shorter than Ulrich

Crush: none

Lyoko Looks/Powers: tan jeggings, long, white shirt w/belt securing it, brown moccasins, almond gloves and spear that varies in size


	5. In the Xiaolin Temple, Serena's POV

"Judolette Flip, Fire!" Kimiko Tohmiko shouted as streams of fire cam hailing towards my team. We were practicing our elements on the field. Master Fung said that we shouldn't waste our time time waiting for danger to call , so we decided to practice, just in case.

"Defense Force Field, Shen Gong Wu!" I holler as fire rained down on me. A purple-ish bubble surrounded me, giving me protection.

"Size McKick, Earth!" shouted Clay Baily as he stomped on the ground, splitting it up. I yelp and try to get away, but, no, I can't. Kimiko, Clay, and Amari _ were on one team as Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, and I were on the other.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Rai called out as he clapped his hands and saved me from falling into the crack.

"Thanks, Rai," I yell as I landed on my feet.

"Tsunami Strike, Water!" Omi said and caught Amari in bewilderment. Lightning and water were not the best combonation.

"Energy Combo, Lightning!" Amari yelled, striking my team out of guard.

"I guess we're defeated," I say half-heartedly as we lift ourselves off the ground.

"You think? Of course we were," Rai spats jokingly at me.

"But you guy's did  do good," admits Kimiko as we all head toward the temple where we ate dinner.

"Aaaahh, time for supper. What's on the menu?" questions Clay as a delicious aroma comes from the kitchen.

"Supper's ready!" says Dojo as he comes from the kitchen with an apron.

Amari stifles a laugh. _She can't help it, _I thought. _It __is__ a bit funny._

_"_Young monks, before you eat, Ihave an important message," says Master Fung coolly. That guy can keep a cool head.

"Yeah, and I think I know," I say painfully, rubbing my temples. I could sense Wu, and, believe me, this was not going to be an easy one to control. This one was giving me a massive headache.

"Wu alert! Wu alert!" called out the little green dragon, throwing off the apron. He had the scroll in his hands and he slapped it on the table and opened it.

"_The Streaming Fish. Whomever possess it can go on electronical devices and out. You have to have it to get out. If not, then your stuck," _read aloud Omi.

"Where will we find this Wu?" Kimiko aks. I, too wondered where we could find it.

"We will travel north, and then take a left after 20 minutes, and then...," rambled Dojo.

"Fellow monks," Master Fung said, getting our attention from eating. "This quest will not be an easy one. I fear danger vfarther than I can imagine."

"But that's what you said last time," recalls Raimundo. Amari glares at at him, and he goes silent.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" says Kimiko, rising from her seat.

"Not until we get some shut-eye," bursts in Clay. He yawns and heads toward the dorms.

After eating supper, we go into our rooms and go to sleep.

**Hey, y'all. I just wanted to do this cuz I saw others like this and I thought, Why can't I? and so I did!**

**Bye-bye!**


	6. Kadic Academy, France, Flora

_Ay! Qual es la respuesta?_ (Ay! What's the answer?) I think as I stare down at my paper. It was another dull, boring day in class, and I was freaking out. The biolgy test was today, annd I was more or less prepared. The teacher had translated it into Spanish for me, but it was still difficult. _De seguro Jeremy y Aelita saben todos las respuestas._ (For sure Jeremy and Aelita know all the answers.) With a clouded mind, I began to pick answers that I felt that were right.

I set down my plate,_ papas_ (potatoes), _hamburgesa_ (hamburger), y _fruta_ (and fruit). Bleh! I'd much rather have a _tamale_ or a _torta_. I relucently eat as I hear the conversation.

"Anything new, Jeremy?" asks the Japanese Yumi Iroshima.

"No, and that's a bit strange," answered the blond haired Jeremy Belpois.

"That's really weird. Usually it's one or two days until another XANA attack," comments Ulrich Stern as he eats.

"A bit of action can do for us," says Odd Della Robia with his mouth full.

"Close your mouth, Odd. no one wants to see what goes on in there," Aelita jokes as Odd finishes what's in his mouth.

I stifle a laugh. Odd... he's so weird. Abnd yet... I like him. NO! What am I thinking?! I can't like hom. I've learned enough...

_" Pero eso si es verdad. Ese monstro no nos ha atacado,"_ I put in, shaking my thoughts away. (But that is true. That monster has not attacked in awhile.)

"I have no idea what she said, but I'll agree to it," laughs Noah Thompson as he munches on an apple.

I laugh with the rest of the guys, but then I grew serious. Deep down in my gut I felt like the worst was yet to come.

I enter my dorm in which _mi hermana,_ or my sister, Maya, and I shared. I prepared myself for sleep and climbed into bed saying,_ "Buenas noches, Maya._" who was already sleeping.

_In my dream, I was in a forest in my Lyoko attire, running. I could hear big footsteps running after me. But soon, it was in front of me. XANA. My face scowled, and I lunged at the monster. Nature vines shot out from my palms. But the vines were futile. I screamed as more people emerged. A pale, red-haired boy with robots, a lady with red hair and a black dress and no shoes, a lizard looking thing that was huge, and a... pequeno frijol? a small bean. They all had me surrounded. I began to yell Spanish nonsense as they all came closer. Then, out of nowhere, 6 other people came in red robes. A bald, yellow-skinned boy, an American witha cowboy hat, A Japanese girl, an Australian girl, an African girl , and a brazilian boy. Huh. That last one looked an awful lot familiar..._

_And finally, my Lyoko friends all came in their outfits. No moment was wasted; we all clashed. Then a white light came. _

I woke up scared and frightened. Somethig really was going to happen.


	7. OMG

Omg thank you guys for so many reads. I can't describe my joy. Thank you guy's!


	8. In the Xiaolin Temple, Amari's POV

"This is it," I mumble as I pack up. Last night's dream drifted through my mind. A screaming girl, 5 people total, a strange creature, and the Heylin people. I shake my head, walking toward Dojo. It was just a dream. Dreams were nonsensical. They meant nothing. But as I continued walking, it bugged me alot. I saw Serena rush up to the 40 foot dragon with all the others on board. I glance down at my attire: a white shirt under a green hoodie, dark brown khakis and black shoes. My hair was up in a ponytail. What I had in my pack was my Wudai, elemental, and basic Shen Gong Wu. Not much, but comforting.

"Keep moving, Amari. We don't want Jack to get the Wu," said Omi, pushing me forward.

"Okay, okay. I'm moving, I'm getting on," I say as the little monk pushed me on. This was our order on Dojo: Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Serena, me, and then Omi.

All the others were talking about something. I would've joined, but I was still pondering over my strange dream. I guess Omi must've noticed my serious face.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" asked the dragon of water.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. It's just that I had a strange dream," I responded, and with that I told him the weird dream, everything from the screaming girl to the clash against the odd (no pun intended) figure. His face grew deep with concern.

Just before Omi could answer, the climate was rather cold, something I'm still not used to. France. The place was awfully dull of color, but it still had lots of buildings. Then one stood out in paticular. I saw in the corner of my eye that Serena grabbed her head in pain. The building was fence-surrounded and old. The old building, I assumed, was a school.

As I squinted, I realized that this was the place was the battlefield, and a specific group of kids were the kids in my dream.

**Not alot, but I'm sorry I didn't update in awhile. Bye!**


	9. Ksdic Academy, France, Noah's POV

**Ha-ha! Bet you didn't think I was going to update. Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

Wow. What a strange dream. I wonder if there is anybody out there who can tell me what it means? Oh, who am I kidding? Dreams are supposed to not make sense. But I feel like it's important... an omen, maybe.

"Hello?! Earth to Noah? Why the serious face?" Odd teases. I roll my eyes. Odd was such an annoying idiot, but he was a friend, and friends are exceptions.

"No reason, Odd. Now leave me alone," I respond, pushing his hand out of the way.

"Someone's in a mood," says Ulrich. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ah, nothing. It's not important," I respond, my heart wanting to say the opposite.

"Nah, come on, just tell us," insists Odd.

"Insist on what?" asks Yumi, coming up from behind us with Flora and Aelita.

"Some dream..." I mumble just as Flora looked around and asked, "Y donde esta Jeremy?" (And where is Jeremy?)

"Working on the computer... he thinks that something's wrong," answers Yumi.

"I thought there was no XANA in, like, days," Odd says

"No... unless something is about to happen," I murmur dullfully, tapping my chin.

"WHAT?!" I cover my wars as they shout. Right next to my ears. Well, except Flora. She said it in Spanish.

"Well, it all goes back to the dream thing..." I mumble. And so I told them all about it, from a screaming Flora (she looked red here) to meeting those other people. When I finish, I hear Flora saying" Si! Si! Ese sueno lo tenia yo!" (Yes! Yes! I had that dream)

We all sat still for a while, letting it all sink in. Then a loud shaking sound came from the woods , and then a shudder. And then stillness followed. We all gave each other a look, and we began running towards the sound, that was awfully close to the factory.


	10. In the Woods, Serena's POV

"Well I hope we didn't cause too much of a ruckus," said Dojo, shrinking back to his normal size. The new Wu was so near, my migraine was unbearable. I pulled out my leather satchel, bringing out the Blooming Blossom. [can heal pain and wounds(I know it's from Tangled, but still!)]

I murmur a few words to the golden flower, and soon enough, it diminishes the pain... for now.

"Remember, no Wu until necessary, reminds Kimiko. I quickly stuff the Blooming Blossom back into my pack. _Hmmm... Where could that Wu be? _

Rustling breaks me from my thoughts. "Uh oh! Everyone: Shroud of Shadows!" I say, yanking it from my satchel and getting everyone under it. After a few seconds, out pop 6 people. I hear Amari gasp and so do I. As I send Amari a glace, , I see that Rai has a strange face. Turning my attention back to the group of people, I note their appearances: a pink haired girl, a brunette boy, a black haired girl, a blond boy with a purple dot in the middle, another girl with black hair, but she had dyed her hair blue halfway, and a light brunette boy. Wow. That was a lot.

"I don't see anything. Maybe it was an animal," says pink-haired. They seem to be scouting for something.

"Aelita, that sound was no sound an animal could make," answered purple-dot boy.

"Just be quiet, Odd, so they don't catch us here," muttered brunette boy. They were looking for us...

"You mean Sissi's dad?" asks 'Odd' _These are strange names, _I thought. What kind of world _was _France?

We were trying to edge away when suddenly *SNAP!* Someone had stepped had stepped on debris. We all tried to find the culprit.

"Oh, no.." hissed Kimiko under her breath.

"Those weirdos are gonna find us for sure," Rai grimaced.

"Let's just continue walking back slowly, pretending nothing ever happened," suggested Clay.

"Yeah, right, and how are we going to do that?" retorted Amari a bit too loudly.

"Do you guys hear something?" asks black-short-haired girl.

"Yeah, I hear it too...," replied light-haired brunette. There was a new interest in their actions.

All 6 of us held our breaths. Those strangers were going to find us, and we were going to blow our cover. Literally.

**OH MY FRICKEN GOSH! I AM SOOOO SORRY! How long has it been since I updated. Don't worry. I am not dead. Just lazy. Bye!**


End file.
